


We'll Go Down This Road

by happydayslouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot of blushing, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Shy Harry, That's it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of sweet little touches and kisses, he's also a bit clumsy, they have a crush on each other but don't know what to do about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydayslouis/pseuds/happydayslouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was looking down again at his fingers that he was fiddling with, opening his mouth as if he wants to say something, but instead he leaned and kissed Louis' forehead and walked out of the room before Louis could even respond.<br/>
<br/>
Louis is so <em>fucked.</em></p><p>
  <strong>/ / /</strong>
</p><p>(Or, Harry has a crush on Louis and gets flustered when he's around and Louis just really wants to kiss Harry's dimples.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Go Down This Road

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this while I'm at work so excuse any grammatical or spelling errors. Also, based off a real life situation that's been happening this last week so there's that!

The door dinged opened and Louis saw a shadow hovering above him and he looked up, seeing a shy smile and light pink cheeks.

"Harry!" Louis greeted with a bright smile on his face, moving to his left to make room for the boy to get in.

The door closed and Louis looked at Harry expectantly who was looking down and biting his bottom lip, his cheek indented with a dimple.

Louis smiled and pinched his thigh to avoid poking the dimple. He coughed quietly trying to get the boys attention. Harry turned his head a little to look at him.

"What floor are you going to, love?" Louis asked.

"Oh!" Harry replied, his face turning into a bright crimson color, "Um, eighteen."

The elevator hummed as it closed and Louis looked at Harry after a couple of seconds of quiet.

He found the boy already looking at him. Harry immediately looked down and smiled more after realizing he'd been caught. Cheeks still indented, but somehow the dimples look deeper and Louis just wants to swim in it.

Opening his mouth to say something, the elevator dinged and the door opened. They both exited the elevator.

"I'll see you later," Louis said with a smile and a wave.

"Bye, Lou," Harry breathed as he watched Louis walk away.

**/ / /**

"Ni, you don't understand. He's so damn adorable."

Louis and Niall were sitting in Liam's office, their usual lunch spot considering Liam has the biggest office, being their boss and all that.

Niall just kept chewing and let Louis ramble on about his little crush.

"He's always blushing when I call him love or darling and he can barely look me in the eyes, and I want to look into his deep green eyes and I want to talk to him more but he's always so quiet when it comes to me," Louis pouted and flopped back on his chair and stared at the ceiling.

Louis knew that Niall won't start talking until he finished eating so he just kept on going.

"Did you see what he did the other day? He literally stopped mid-sentence when I put my arm around his shoulders and he started stuttering. Niall, I just want to kiss his pretty plump mauve lips."

Liam walked into the room and looked at Louis and Niall's positions, the blonde giving him a smirk and an eye roll.

"Also, I... I might have looked up his Facebook?" Louis admitted quietly.

Liam raised his eyebrows, unimpressed. "And what did you find then?"

"Well, for one he's got a wonderful aray of tattoos that should be on display at all times. And... One of his public pictures is of him kissing a girl in Disney but it was posted half a year ago. You don't think they'd still be together would you?" Louis mused and turned to Liam, knowing how desperate he sounds but damn it, he doesn't care.

"Lou, listen," Niall cut in as he finally finished his meal, "It's obvious that you both have a little crush on each other, so what if he was in a relationship with someone months ago and just never deleted the picture? And yes, they are broken up because I asked him if he was single just for you. Just go up to him and talk to him about your tattoos or something, he's an ace lad and I won't mind him havin' lunch with us."

Before Louis could reply, they heard a knock on the door. Liam replying for the person to come in.

Harry poked his head through the door and talked to Liam, a polite smile on his face but still talking more than Louis has seen him when he's around, Harry completely unaware of the other two people in the room.

"Lad!" Niall yelled from their corner in the room, attracting Harry's attention and Harry immediately started walking to where Niall is and cracked a joke about the blonde's eating habits as if he's already aware of how seriously Niall takes his food.

As soon as Louis got in Harry's field of vision, the boy stumbled and tripped and almost fell face first to the floor if it hadn't been for Louis catching him.

"Oops," Harry muttered shyly.

Louis smiled at the boy whose arms he's still holding, "Hi, Harry."

Louis knows that his face probably has the softest expression judging by the way Niall kicked his foot lightly, but he doesn't care.

"Gotta watch out for that rug over there, sweets. Wouldn't want you messing up any of your lovely features."

Niall and Liam snorted simultaneously at Louis' last line, reminding him that there's other people in the room.

He helped Harry up and sat him where he was just at a moment ago then sat next to him, putting his arm behind the couch and feeling the heat radiating from Harry's neck an inch or so away.

Finally looking at his friends, he mouthed _be nice_ when he saw the matching smirks on their faces.

"Payno, you really need to get that fixed before someone sues you because they bloodied their head on the corner of your coffee table. You know I won't bail you out considering the amount of times it's actually happened to Niall."

A loud and booming laugh made Louis jump up a bit, looking to Harry who had his hand over his mouth and was now giggling more quietly.

Louis just smiled and couldn't help but let his arm fall from the back of the couch and drape across Harry's shoulders instead. He started tugging on the ends of Harry's curls and didn't even realize he was doing it until Harry nuzzled into his touch.

"See, Harry here agrees with me. Don't you, love?" Louis smiled when he looked at Harry who was blushing the crimson red that he had during their elevator encounter earlier, but at least his green eyes were looking at Louis through his lashes instead as he nodded and Louis felt his breath hitch.

Harry is just such a pretty and delicate little blossom and Louis just wants to hold and caress him and tell him how lovely he is.

Louis doesn't know how long they were staring at each other, but the next thing he knows, his fingers have stopped tugging on Harry's hair and their one hour lunch break is over when he can swear they still had around fourty minutes left.

Liam cleared his throat and Harry jumped up, snapping them both out of their trance.

"Go back to work, you fools. Niall already left. Louis, you might want to check our group chat."

With that, Liam walked to his desk and Harry stayed stood up next to Louis who was still sitting. He was looking down again at his fingers that he was fiddling with, opening his mouth as if he wants to say something, but instead he leaned and kissed Louis' forehead and walked out of the room before Louis could even respond.

Louis is so _fucked_.

**/ / /**

It was a couple of days later when Louis finally got Harry to talk more to him.

Louis needed a smoke break so he went to the rooftop, but when he got there, he found Harry sitting on the floor of the gazebo with flowers strewn around him. His hands were working quickly in making a flower crown, a cigarette tucked in between his plump lips.

Not wanting to interrupt the cute and concentrated look on Harry's face, Louis just sat down across from him and studied Harry as he worked and waited for him to notice that he had company.

After Harry finished the crown, he smiled at his creation and looked up. Getting startled by Louis' presence that he inhaled almost the rest of his cigarette and he started coughing.

Louis started patting and rubbing Harry's back but realized his mistake when the boy just started coughing more and started shaking his head no. He knows that he makes Harry flustered but he didn't want to be the cause of Harry's death because the boy couldn't get enough air in his lungs.

Not knowing what to do, Louis started to make his own flower crown instead while trying to listen to Harry calm himself down. Louis tried to make himself look less intimidating to Harry, just in case that's why Harry is always so quiet around him.

When Louis was trying to tie both ends of the flowers together to form into a crown, he was struggling a little bit and Harry could see it if the furrow between his eyebrows were anything to go by.

Louis suddeny felt warm hands on top of his and longer fingers guide his small and dainty ones to finish the crown.

Now it was Louis' turn to be flustered and he didn't know how to deal with it, so he plopped the crown he made on Harry's head. Louis motioned for Harry to place the crown that he made on his head like he did with Harry, and Louis can't help but stare at Harry's lips when he got _that_ close.

They looked at each other and knew that the colors of their cheeks were matching.

Louis just wanted to hear Harry's voice more and this is his chance.

"Why these flowers?" Louis asked, not knowing why that was what came out of his mouth. "I mean, is there a special reason why it's these flowers?"

"No, not really," Harry replied, "It was just the only ones I could find in this rooftop. Coincidentally enough though, I have this exact type of flower tattooed on my lower spine."

Gasping dramatically, "Styles, did you get a tramp stamp?" Louis teased.

"Heey, I was only fifteen when I got it and I thought I was cool cause I was at the beach a lot and this flower was always on the shore and people always commented on it." Harry said with a little whine in his voice, but he was smiling and the dimples are there again so Louis is reassured that he didn't offend the beautiful boy.

Putting his hands up in mock surrender, Louis showed Harry his stickman tattoo and then they started sharing all the tattoos that they have to each other.

When it came to Louis' compass tattoo, Harry touched and caressed it for a couple of minutes. He seemed more fascinated with it than any of the other ones that Louis has.

"Where did you get this?" Harry asked.

"Ah, this place called Shamrock in West Hollywood. Niall dragged me out of here and to Los Angeles as a mini-vacation cause I was moping after visiting my family back in Donny for a month. He claimed it was the best tattoo shop, but I know he said that only because he's Irish," Louis explained and chuckled at the memory.

Looking up at Harry, the boy had a weird expression on his face. Harry proceeded to pull up his sleeves to show Louis a tattoo on his arm.

Louis looked at the tattoo on Harry's bicep and then at the tattoo on his own arm, looking back and forth until he had a light headache.

"It's not just me who's seeing that this is the same design and everything right?" Louis asked, voice filled with nothing but schock.

"That's so weird. I remember getting my tattoo and Freddy told me that no one else has gotten this design before and look at this," Harry said in awe.

"What the fuck," Louis whispered. "Mine was done by Freddy too and he told me that he did the ship design on someone not even ten hours before for the first time... This is fucking crazy."

"Lou, does this mean I'm the ship to your compass? Seeing as we got the first set of this design by the same artist not even a day apart?" Harry said cheekily, but his words were shaky as if he was floored by this discovery.

"I think it means I have to take you home now," Louis replied with a wink. Hoping that he could hide how ovewhelmed he is and that he could avoid his brain screaming the words _fate_ and _soulmate_ over and over again.

Harry bites his lips and blushes, looking down. He clears his throat, "I'm not that type of person, you'd have to wine and dine me first before you can take me home."

_Ask him on a date, ask him now you idiot._

Louis was about to open his mouth when they heard a loud bang, they looked towards the door and found Liam and Niall on the floor of the stairwell door.

Glaring at the two who were scrambling to get up for ruining the perfect moment, Louis was already plotting ways to put laxative in Niall's food and Liam's protein shake.

"Fancy seeing you here?" Louis said in an icy tone.

"We.." Liam started.

"We were just worried and looking for you, mate! You went for a smoke break two hours ago and we were going to leave in an hour and didn't wanna leave without you so we... ran to the roof and tackled the door together," is the genius explanation that Niall came up with, Louis didn't buy it a single bit and knew they were eavesdropping.

"Yeah, yeah. That! That's what we were doing, yep!" Liam agreed as Niall glared at him for his helpful input.

Harry just giggled and Louis looked at him and just can't help but stare because Harry's eyes are so bright and he's finally looking at Louis in the eye and not shying down and Louis wants to kiss the dimples on his cheeks.

"I actually have to go though, I need to go home and feed my roommates cat," Harry said.

"I'll walk with you," Louis suggested and Harry bit his lip to tamper down his smile as much as he could but Louis can see how pleased his suggestion made Harry.

"I'll see you lads in a bit," and Louis followed Harry down the stairwell.

When they reached their floor, Louis held the door open for Harry.

_Ask him on a date. Do it._

Before Harry could say a goodbye, Louis held Harry's wrist and pressed his thumb on the boys pulse, feeling it jump and beat at a rapid pace.

"I'd like to wine and dine you, if you'd let me? I would really like to be the compass that guides you home and everything that comes along with it."

Louis could see the splash of pink that travelled from Harry's neck up to his cheeks.

"I'd love that too," Harry replied softly.

They're both staring at each other and smiling and Louis wants to kiss Harry's dimples so badly, so he does. He stands on his tiptoes and he kissed Harry's left dimple and he kissed Harry's right dimple and he left a lingering kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth.

Slowly letting his feet fall flat to the ground, Louis told Harry that he'd send him a message as to when their date should be.

This time, it was Louis who watched Harry as he walked away, smiles on both of their faces.

**/ One Year Later /**

"Thanks for this, mate! They both turned out so well!" Harry said to the man as they hugged, promising another visit next month.

Louis said his farewells to the tattoo artist as well and he led Harry out of the shop, intertwining their hands and letting the anchor and rope on their wrists align, making them feel like they're tied together.

When they get back home and back to their bed, Louis can't help but stare and smile at his boy. It's been a year and their bond is only getting stronger everyday. Harry still gets flustered by Louis and Louis teases Harry on purpose because he loves seeing the boy blush and smile and dimple because of him.

Harry kissed Louis' forehead, always reminding Louis of the first time that he did. Louis fluttered his eyelashes and nuzzled into Harry's neck, kissing up to his jaw and to the corner of his mouth.

Louis kissed both of Harry's dimples like he always does, and he finally kisses Harry's soft lips that always tastes so sweet. It's always such a new experience kissing Harry, as if it's always the first time but every time is more memorable than the last. Louis never wants to stop kissing him and he plans to always kiss those same lips for as long as he can. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know the end kinda did a little quick jump, sorry. :( I didn't feel like writing about a date and I also didn't know how to end it so, ah. I hope it was alright though. :)
> 
> Come say hi and talk about Louis and Larry with me [here](http://endouftheday.tumblr.com) if you'd like. :)


End file.
